princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambrosine
Ambrosine '''(also known as '''Ambrosine the Immortal or Amber) is daughter of Rasticore and Hekapoo and is a 16 year old warrior and princess-in-training. She the Lieutenant of the Combat Department of the Vanguard League. Background Ambrosine made her debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode A Wannabe Princess where we see her taking down 5 flying beetle-knife bugs and getting recruited into Vanguard League by Cayenne herself. With her being the result of a fling, Ambrosine has always felt like she was an mistake. During that time, the tension between the Mewmans and the monsters were still high. Especially between the Septarians, which yielded the infamous Toffee and even Rasticore, who were both known for terrorizing the Butterfly family and causing overall havoc. Hekapoo was ashamed that she let one of them into her heart and somehow conceived a child with them (she didn't even know she could reproduce). So when she was born, Hekapoo wanted her to be sent off to her father, but the Magic High Commission urge her not to since her unknown power could be used by others for evil. Hekapoo raised Ambrosine in her own dimension where she could be safe and out of the public eye. When she became older, Ambrosine was given more freedom by her mother and given a restrictive pair of dimensional scissors. One of the places she was allowed to go was the reformed St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, which was now a co-ed interdimensional day school by name of Phoenix Academy. She kept to herself so not to alert anyone of her origins. When she wasn’t at school, she was having her own adventures through different dimensions and grew an interest in hunting and fighting. Hekapoo noticed her skill growing so she trained her to become a Scissor Enforcer at the age of 14. After two years being a Scissor Enforcer and doing her mother’s bidding, Ambrosine became restless. She wanted answers about her father and where he was. Hekapoo finally allowed her daughter to know the truth and opened a portal where her father was located. She fought her way through the wilderness and arrived at a Septarian outpost. There she’s taken by guards to their leader, Lord Rasticore. Ambrosine explained herself and Rasticore is shocked. He told her that Hekapoo told him about their child years ago but after she stopped contacting him, he feared that she killed her. He further explained the civil unrest between the Mewmans and the Septarians, and how unjustly they’re being treated. Meanwhile, the audience in attendance is enchanted by Ambrosine and think she’s beautiful enough to be a princess. This gives Rasticore an idea. He figured the only way they can achieve peace is to have a meeting with Queen Star and the only people who can get close enough to her are fellow royalty, so he suggested that Ambrosine represent the Septarians as their princess. Ambrosine agreed as she greatly wanted to help her newly found people. Six months pass and Ambrosine is helping out her father by controlling any rebel monsters or raiders in hopes to get in the Mewman’s good favor. In that little time, she kinda became a legend in the monster community with how skilled she was in combat; earning the name Ambrosine the Immortal. At first, Hekapoo disapproved of this princess plan, but slowly warmed up to it after seeing how tanacious Ambrosine was about succeeding. She gifted her a gown to show her support, but she still worried about what the High Magic Commission and the Royal Court would think of her illegitimate child becoming a princess and what dangers she could face. She explained to Ambrosine that it’s gonna take a lot to impress the people of Mewni and if they’re going to take her seriously she was going to need some more training. She opened a portal and told her about the person she needs to find on Earth. Hekapoo gave Ambrosine the new pair of unrestrictive scissors, and the teen went off on her new adventure. Personality Ambrosine is considered very dignified and mature for her age. She always stands up for what’s right and will fight for justice. She has a cool and collected demeanor and always appears serious. But there are times where her passion shows and she can be cheery and confident. Even though she’s a skilled fighter, she’s humble about it and never brags. She never fights more than she has to and will try to remediate the situation first. From a young age, she was insecure about her tail around others, so she would disextend from her body and she still does this when she gets all dressed up in a formal setting. She’ll get flustered if someone points it out directly. She’s a high achiever when it comes to her studies including her princess ones, and will strive for perfection. Overall, her cold somewhat evil looking appearance deters some people, but she’s really a sympathetic softie once you get to know her. Appearance Ambrosine has alabaster skin and rose petal hair with purple ombre. The tips of her ears and tail are green. She has yellow and orange eyes with slits for pupils. She wears a black and green leather jacket with dark blue jeans. She wears brown boots. She has her dimensional scissors on hip along with Toffee’s blade, which she’s determined to use as a symbol of peace rather than a tool of destruction like it once was. When she’s in her princess mode, she’s wears a green backless gown with her hair up in a bun. Relationships Hekapoo Ambrosine has a complex relationship with her mother. She always felt like she hated her by the way she hid her away in her own dimension, restricted where she could go, and encouraged her to hide her tail while she was in school. Though it took her awhile to realize that her mother did those things because she wanted her to be safe, and she does care about her deep down. Hekapoo does sometimes show resentment and project her feelings of being ashamed onto her, and does not directly show her affection. Rasticore Even though she hasn’t known him for long, Ambrosine became close with her father. She appreciates him teaching her about her people and showing her some battle techniques. Rasticore treats her as his equal and includes her in all important meetings involving the battle front. He will quickly defend her when someone assumes she too delicate or underestimate her skills. Minerva Minerva is her right hand girl and closest friend. Known as Minerva the Wise, she helps Ambrosine out with hunting down rebels with her great cartography skills. She’s fun and bubbly and encourages her friend to let loose every once in awhile. While Ambrosine is on Earth, she keeps her updated on what’s happening on Mewni. Vera She admires Vera for being a popular princess despite being half monster. She wants to learn all she can from her. She often compliments her on her various princess skills and how pretty she is. Vera has a obvious crush on her, but Ambrosine doesn’t notice it. Cayenne Cayenne is immediately impressed by Ambrosine when she first sees her in action. She’s so impressed by her skills that she makes her her lieutenant, which kinda pisses Levi off because “he was shooin’ for the job.” Though Cayenne gets annoyed when it seems like she cares more about “girly princess stuff” than becoming a better fighter. She can relate a lot with the relationship they have with their mothers. Butterfly Siblings Ambrosine has mixed feelings about the Butterfly siblings. On one hand it’s great to be so close to the children of Queen Star, so she can have the upperhand of arranging a meeting with her and learning all about the Royal Court. But on the other hand, she’s knows that the Mewni Royal Family is directly responsible for the treatment of her people. She appreciates the additional princess lessons from Nia, but is wary of Astro’s judgement of her. Quotes Hekapoo looked over her daughter as she adorned her lovely green gown. “I still don’t think this whole “princess plan” is a good idea..” Ambrosine sighed. “I’ll be fine, Mother… This is what I have to do help my people.” ~~ Rasticore addressed Ambrosine as the two walked out of the camp’s main meeting tent. “There has been reports of a gang of rebels raiding nearby Mewman villages. If we want the Royal Family to know that we’re on their side, we must put a stop to them.” Ambrosine nodded. “Right. I’ll take Minerva and go handle them.” ~~ Minerva smiled as she saw Ambrosine approach her. “Hey Amber! I heard you need someone to go take care of some baddies. I’m just letting you know that I’m your girl! I know this region like the back of hand. I can locate anything with my maps and I know a whole bunch of other stuff too.” Ambrosine chuckled. “Yes, I know. They don’t call you Minerva the Wise for nothing.” ~~ Ambrosine glanced over at Astro. “I expected the Prince of Mewni to show off his skills in the Combat Department, but I guess that unlike yourself, my skills are not solely dependant on my magical ability.” “W-What is that supposed to mean?” Astro responded with a bit of a stutter as his faced started to warm up. “Oh, I didn’t mean any offense. I was just making an observation…” Cayenne and Astro watched as Ambrosine walked away. “Amber just shaded the fuck outta you.” Cayenne snickered. Trivia * Ambrosine was introduction to be guide to PrincessCallyie's 2018 Next Gen Contest for what the 1st place winner would get. * Amber has a Underworld warnicorn named Eshe that she receives a gift from the Lucitors after hearing about her magnificent feats on the battlefield. Eshe was a known pest among the royal family and the citizens and would always escape capture, that is, if they could manage to catch her in the first place. So Tom figured that a warrior like Amber should be able to tame the beast. He was right of course. Category:Vanguard League Category:16 years old Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Combat Department Category:Royalty Category:Monster